OMS!
by Gleamming Swirl
Summary: Two (Almost) normal girls that a BFF'S get caut by Shredder's forces with the Kranng, why? What will they do? What will the turtles do? And why dose one of the girls afraid of nothing? Well dont just sit there! Find out! With Sadie (AKA Silver) and Tabby! In OMS! (OH MY SHELL DONT STEAL IT!) There might be some cussing later on thank you!
1. Chapter 1Meet the two

Meet the Two

Me and Tabby two BFF's in school and at night after school that's a different story. You see we're ninjas in your local navor hood and its HARD not a lot of trees not a lot of houses Tabby the orange ninja welder and master of nun- chucks she was warring orange yoga pants with a shiny orange closing around her ankles orange shoes with metal in side the heel and tip of them one reason kicking ids painful around here waste tighten by a shiny orange silk too, a turtle neck shirt (orange) thin though that's also why we ware medal under are shirts surprise the baddies when they try to punch us hehehe…. An orange mask that also covered the top of her head two shiny bows on each side of the mask her Carmel brown hair flowing in the wind she may be a year older than me but hey sometimes she is dumer than a pile of bricks can you believe she can eat jelly beans on pizza I tried it, then I through up or in other words I hurled! And me I'm the silver ninja Sadie, welder and master of sais they have silver handles me silver yoga pants black silk closing the bottom thin silver turtle neck metal underneath it black fingerless gloves silver mask a normal one though silver shoes metal in that too we're like the closes friends a friend could only dream that there friend and her/him were as close as us! Then again we have are fights we annoy each other a lot like me and my favored show Space Heroes and to all of you haters…. U MAY HATE BUT DON'T JUGE!... Hey if you could read my mind, don't….. My long brown hair dark brown it use to be silver with a white stripe but… Let's drop it!

"Sadie I'm soooooooooo tired"! Then Tabby fainted looks like I'm carrying her home so I picked her up "DUDE LAY OFF THE TWINKS"! An evil smile spread a cross my face "So I guess when we get to your house I'll eat all the pizza…. And jelly beans" Tabby jumped out of my arms and ran towards the house I fallowed right next to her she opened her window and jumped through "JELLY BEAN PIZZA WARE"?! I chuckled "On its why a normal one though"! Tabby shrugged and showed me a jar of jelly beans "I got my own"! She smiled we both laughed "Can I choose the show this time"? I said flopping in my seat "Sure, no Space dinkies"! She said sitting next to me "One its Space Heroes two I recorded TMNT"! I smiled Tabby had a love struck face on "Mikey" She said dreamily I laughed "Don't laugh just yet don't tell me you don't have a small crush on Donnie, Raph or even _**Leo**_"~ She teased I folded my arms "No, no I don't" I said just as the door bell rang I pulled off my mask and put a long coat on so the pizza guy didn't see my ninja suite.

I opened the door "That'll be 5.99 ma'am" I handed him a ten "Keep the change" I smiled while he gave me the pizza and I shut the door to turn around and see Tabby in PJ's orange of course night gown then again I'll be warring my silver night gown "Tab's take the pizza I'm getting dressed for bed" she took it placed the box on the coffee table.  
I came out a Mila minuet later "Press play"! Tabby screamed so I did press play and we sang along to the theme song.

Both

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Heroes in a half shell

Turtle power!

Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team

On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things

So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams

Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings

Can't stop these radical dudes

The secret of the ooze made the chosen few

Emerge from the shadows to make their move

The good guys win and the bad guys lose!

Sadie

Leonardo's the leader in blue,

Does anything it takes to get his ninjas through

Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines

Raphael has the most attitude on the team

Tabby

Michelangelo, he's one of a kind,

And you know just where to find him when it's party time

Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need

To be one lean, mean green incredible team

Both

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Heroes in a half shell

Turtle power!

We laughed are heads off every time we did that Tabby poked me "what do 'ya think the guys will do if we sang that to them"?! She said seriously "I'd think Raph would chase me with his attitude"! We laughed even harder "What would are theme song be"? Tabby asked "Um that is a horrible idea" I said looking her strait in the eyes "Yha I guess your right, OH! It's back on which one is it again"? She said putting jelly beans on her pizza "Turtle Temper" I said grabbing a slice my self "OH the Raph one"? Said Tabby "Yep now SH"!

_**~AFTER THE SHOW~**_

We were laughing are heads off again "Say it, Say it"! Tabby cheered "Yha we'll make a deal I WONT TAKE YOUR HEAD AND SMASH IT AGENST THE"- I started then Tabby said "OK thank you Raphael I'll take it from here"! We laughed again "Sooooooooo you up for a sleep over"? Asked Tabby "Always"! I screamed pulling out my sleeping bag "See 'ya in the morning for school"! "Yep nigh Tab's"! I said laying down "Night Sadie"! And it was a peaceful night.

_**~I'd love your reviews keep'em coming!~**_


	2. Normal day, NOT!

Normal day, NOT!

_**~SADIE'S POV~**_

So far so good I mean me and Tab's just got out of school on are bus we were talking about are day when Tabby tried to get off the bus are bus driver said she got a note saying Tabby and Sadie will be dropped off last at some random parking lot I think so I really didn't care at the time "Hey Sadie sketch me a Halloween costume It's only three days away" I got out my note book and started to draw the two of us.

"Forget about what we do become an artist or dress designer this is amazing"! Tabby said mouth open "Right after I eat dog food" I said rolling my eyes "But come on dark angels costumes amazing"! My pic was two girls (US) Tabby in orange and yellow me still in silver a black ripped short dresses swirled down like a candy cane boots up to are knees ripped long gloves up to are elbows bat like wings that are orange and black bat like wings for mine.

Time passed and we were the last on the bus "What's in the duffle bag"? Tabby asked poking it "Are stuff remember never know when we need them plus some cash" I said smirking "How much" She asked normally "About 200 why"? I said like it was no big deal her mouth dropped and eyes widened "No way"! She gawked "Way"! I smiled the bus came to a halt Tabby and I looked out the window we were in a huge almost empty parking lot there were about ten twenty cars and vans "Girls this ware you two get off.

I grabbed my bag and Tabby grabbed hers and it was a shiny orange at the time we are warring jeans I had a silver T- shirt Tabby's was orange are hair was down Tabby's bangs to her eye brows her eyes were a light ocean blue and my eyes are seriously a glowing silver weird but cool I'm the only one in the whole world probably in the universe that has silver glowing eyes! Though I get bullied a lot for it so I don't look a lot of people in the eyes it creeps them out I don't know how many times someone asked if I was an alien or when is the invasion on earth it's very annoying.  
When we got off the bus and drove away it was really quiet too quiet "Tabby" "Yes Sadie"? "Is it me or dose it feel like were being watched" I said worriedly till I felt a sharp pain in my leg it kind of felt like a bee sting Tabby fell a tranquilizer dart was in her arm I looked at my leg I pulled out a dart I started to laughed "Really"? Then I felt two more I pulled them out to "Geez its goanna take a lot more than that to take me down" I smirked OK I probably shouldn't of said that I felt five more all I could see was black till I could feel the cold parking lot stone.

I could feel my self waking up but there was only darkness OH a bag was on my head "Sadie"?! I recognized that voice "Tabby"?! I said "Why are there bags over are heads and why are we tied up"?! She said frightened a bit I heard foot steps "Why don't you ask the ones that did that to us and through us in a van"! I said angry "Smart girl no wonder father wanted you two" Said a girl OMS, OMS, OMS! It can't be but it is! OMS! OMS! OMS!  
The bags were taken off are heads I was right it's a real Karai! Are mouths hanged open "I think we hit are heads a little too hard"! Exclaimed Tabby wide eyed I took a deep breath "Why there are mutants in here" I smiled evilly "How did you know girl" Stepped out Xever and Bradford mutations OH Bradford looked like a zombie dog so I guess double mutation they looked weird in real life "Besides the fact me and my partner here can see through shadows talk to shadows not to mention they turn a sickening blood red to us I can read auras dead or alive" I chuckled after that still smiling evilly. They starred uneasily at me Tabby had a really scared look on her face all I did was smile a creepy smile they haven't seen my eyes yet heheheh this is goanna be fun.

One of them raised my chin so I closed my eyes they only got a small smirk I had a feeling that it was Xever mostly because his had was slimy "Open your eyes girl" He said threatening OK then he asked for it I opened my eyes quickly, narrowing my eyes my smirk turned into a unearthly low growl I starred into his eyes into his soul he jumped back almost falling my eyes you could see them glow there brightly silver light.  
My eye twitched "Oh no- I mean Sadie if you want to go crazy right now it's OK" Said Tabby in a sing song voice. The three that were with us starred uneasily again I smirked "You got mixed in this almost nothing can get me out of this state" I heard a whimper a puppy wolfs whimper Lulu's whimper! Bradford saw a change in my gaze because he held a small wolf pup that was purple and red well its whole body was covered in red fur with purple paws spots on her back and around one eye a purple ring her tail between her legs.

While Karai, Xever and Tabby heard a bark Bradford and I herd 'Put me down Silver help!' "Shut up mutt there's no one named Silver here" Bradford said I growled my eyes glowed brighter "I'm going to Lulu please don't call me by that name" I was smiling when I said that they all looked surprised especially Bradford Lulu yelped again but she said 'Sorry leader' I frowned "I may be the leader but don't call me leader Lulu call me Sadie" Bradford spoke next "You can under stand this mutt and you are the pack leader"? He smiled and chuckled so I starred him dead in the eyes still growling "Well after being in the Demon Dog pack awhile then I took on that bully leader Charge" I smirked "Why don't you go home in stead of leading that pack" Asked Tabby who regretted it right away "You call a crazy girl with a hack saw, standing over my bed at night with a knife while I pretend to sleep, Bloody Marie's mirror so the girl can pull me in there with ten demons watching my every move you call that a HOME"?! I practically yelled Xever rolled his eyes "Demons, spirits the only way for me to believe that is too see one" I smirked "Hey duce say hi to Xever for me would 'ya" I said clearly a dark figure appeared from a glowing darkness red eyes got up in Xever's fish face "Hello there Xever" Said a sharp demanding Irish voice then It vanished in a blazing smoke they starred ware Duce just was eyes wide.  
"What, if I had no one to talk too I'd go bonkers alone" I said THUMP there was a bang on the roof of the van we're in real world still so what or who- "Burner"! I exclaimed "NOW BURNER CLAW THROUGH"! I yelled another wolf burst through the roof only its fur was orange, red and black patches every ware a white dragon was all around its fur like a tattoo the eye of the dragon mark was red Burner's real eyes are yellow with black slits its claws were two inches thick and long so where his fangs he has horns that looped like a rams and long bat wings that are black sticking out of his back when he jumped in there was a strange flash we turned cartoonish WE'RE IN TMNT?! OMS!

Daring that flash I broke the ropes on me and Tabby I grabbed Lulu "TABBY GET ON BURNER"! She did as tolled a little worried at first Burner took off flying I jumped out of the roof with Lulu in my arms "In the shadows"! I commanded we vanished UN- aware of fore figures watching what just happened.

_**~Raph's POV~**_

OK the Kraang opened a portal for Shredder's daughter fish face and Rawzard what ever they were getting it must be important so we're here to steal some cargo "Any thing yet Donnie"? Asked Fearless him self or Leo.  
"Yes there's the van"! Don pointed at a large grey van "Dudes they must have been in a fender bender there's a huge whole on the roof the rest a dented badly"! Said Mikey amazed at what in ever could make them get such damage "What is THAT THING"!? Leo pointed at some sort of goat, dog, bat thing with a girl on its back flew out another girl jumped out with something in her arms "In the shadows"! She said sharply and the thing obeyed her?!  
We had to fallow them- it- whatever it was we watched it till we came to a abandon part of town they rested on a roof top un- able to see there faces they put something over there eyes a hat I couldn't quiet see it.

Leo nodded for us to move in I pulled out my sais "That was….. AWSOME! Are we really"?! One annoying girl asked reminds me of Mikey "Yep we're here, Lulu are you OK girl"? One asked couldn't really tell if she was annoying or not she put down whatever she was holding OH a pup that's fur is red and purple? Weird then again there about to meet giant talking ninja turtles, that pup nodded like it could under stand her.  
The one who had that pup looked strait at us well ware we were in the shadows still starring at us the two dog things growled the big one opened his wings wide "No Burner, Lulu don't" She looked back at them the other girl just stood there wide eyed.

They had mask on one orange and the one that seemed to control them wore a silver one something gleamed in her pockets "Lets go"….. Why did she sound like she regretted those words they smoke bombed out of there "What the heck just happened"?! I exclaimed throwing my arms in the air "Apparently there are some new ninjas" Said Donnie "And if the foot went through all that trouble to get 'em I'd say they may be important to friend them in stead of making them are enemy, Raph" Said Leo "AW"! I folded my arms this could be more fun than beating a girl manipulating girls I smirked to my self at my comet. 

_**RAPH IF YOU EVEN DARE I SWAER! Any way hope you liked this chapter and love TMNT! ~Swirl**_


End file.
